Minecraft's assassin
by awesome minecraftguy
Summary: Josh must kill to survive the horrer of minecraft and will meet allys on the way.He might even get a gf.I Know sucky summery but I already have the 1st chapter d im also accepting so josh go's into minecraft later on in the story ill let you know when I decide.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys minecraftguy here with the best fucking thing ever,my new story,also sorry about my other storys those were just test storys,but any ways lets get to the damn story already.

* * *

Chapter 1:the beginning

Josh's POV

Hi im Josh and im a bad ass I bet you think im insane but if there is one thing you should know I love my funking ways let us continue shall we.I was walking around the city of new York with my dad james.(Oh just so you know josh is mine,but im willing to share him only if you give credit).And as we are walking by I see a hooded man with two guns at his side with a belt with pockets and inside was ammo."Umm,dad"I say in a low voice."Yes son"."Look at that man"I said pointing."Oh,ummm,say here and what ever you do don't move from this spot am I understood"he said very deeply."Yes sir"i said in a wondering with that he walked over to the man.I turned around just incase someone wanted to steal me,because I am a kid just standing alone.I looked back and saw my dad shaking the man's hand."WTF"I say to my self in a the man and my dad walk over to me."Son,this is my best friend,Eric".

* * *

So if you liked it put in a revew oh and im also takeing OCs so plz review and I will be posting a new chapter every saterday and sun day well until next time.

-minecraftguy- :D


	2. Minecraftia

Hi guys sorry I forgot to post last week,also if I spell something wrong its my computer because it does not press the right keys but any way here is the I almost forgot im also accepting oc's now lets begin.

* * *

Chapter 2:Minecraft

"Hi im Eric,what is your name"Eric said smiling."Im Josh,nice to meet you Eric"Josh said holding out his hand for Eric to shoke Josh's hand."Well I best be on my way Im going to play minecraft,but it was nice meeting you Josh"Eric said."Yea,it was nice meeting you to,and I was also going to play some minecraft,whould you like to do some multiplayer"Josh asked."Sure,why not"Eric said agreeing."Lets go over to my house and play I got an extra laptop there"Josh said."Ok,lets go".Back at Josh's house Josh and Eric are starting a new world,when they are in they start getting wood,when suddenly a black portal apered next to a tree 2 blocks from Eric and Josh."Do you wanna go inside the portal thingy"Josh said."Yes I do"Eric walked inside the portal and then both of them were sucked in from the computer,the was awoken by the sun in his slowly got up from the ground and looked at Josh which was right next to him."Josh,Josh,wake up man"Eric said shakeing Josh."I don't wanna get up mom"said moaning."Josh get up NOW"Eric said rasing his voice."Fine"Josh said getting up."What were are we"Josh said."I don't know why the hell you asking me for"Eric said."Well you were up longer so I thought you'd know"Josh said."Look lets just figure this out,ok""Alright,what is the last thing you remember"Josh asked."We walked in a portal the black"Eric replied."Wait doesn't this look like...MINECRAFT"Josh screamed."Well shit"Eric said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys Minecraft guy here with another chapter,also my computer does not spell right so cut me some slack if I spell something ways to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3:the girl

"Great,now what" Eric said."Look there is a village down there"Josh said pointing at a walked down to the village and realized something."Hey Eric why are the villagers human" Josh asked."Stop asking me questions that you know I don't know"Eric said."Look just go get some wheat,ok"Eric told went over to a wheat farm and started getting Josh saw a girl...a hot walked over to Josh."Hi sorry to bother you but can I have some seeds,i need them for the farm"she slowly nodded giving her the seeds."Thanks,my name is Emma what's yours"Emma said."Josh"Josh said."Nice name well I got to go,bye"Emma said walking away."Wow"Josh said to him self.


	4. Chapter 4:The first battle

Hi guys minecraftguy here with another chapter on this amazing story,oh also plz review I will be very very happy but lets start.

* * *

Chapter 4

Josh started walking to Eric after talking to Emma."Hey Eric"Josh said."Yes Josh"Eric said."Do you know anything about girls"Josh asked."Well,yes"Eric said."Well could you tell me how to ask a girl out and stuff"Josh asked a little scared of Eric's answer."Yea maybe later,but right now its getting dark so I must go make some swords"Eric said walking away to the black smith.A few minutes later Eric came back with two iron swords."Holy crap"Josh said as Eric handed Josh a started swinging it around,and in Josh's surprise it was very it finely got dark and mods started spawning mostly in the woods where Eric got his wood and Eric knew it wouldn't be long until the mobs would start coming for the soon enough the mobs did,there was zombies,creepers,spiders,and so Eric and the village solders got ready for battle as the mobs got two zombies charged first tried grabing Josh but Josh cut off it's arm and sliced it's second tried biting Josh but Josh cut it's head Three Charged first tried punching him but Eric pulled out a hidden blade and stabed the second zombie tried biting Eric but he side steped and stabed it in the last one tried head butting Eric but Eric flipped over the zombie and cut it's head off with his the rest ran away leaving bodys from both sides the sun began to rise.

* * *

Well guys I hope you liked this chapter,also im accepting oc,but thx and leave a review and until next time bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here is the story,but also im accepting other character so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5 the assassin

"How the hell did you did you do that "Josh asked amazed at what Eric just did."Oh I forgot to tell you im an assassin"Eric said."Why didn't you tell me before"Josh asked."Because I forgot"Eric said."How do you forget something like that"Josh asked some what concerned."Because I forgot"Eric said again."You know what just forget it"Josh said walking away to see if Emma was ok,which she probably was but Josh just didn't want to go back to Eric after what just had no idea where the hell she lived so Josh just walked around the village trying to keep his distance from Josh went into the woods to get some food and wood but mostly to get away from about an hour or so it got dark cause your in minecraft it gets dark was about to turn around and go back to the village when he triped on something and fell down a hill going 50miles an Josh looked up and saw the most horrorifying thing ever HEROBRINE.

* * *

Cliff hanger,Plz leave a review thx.


End file.
